


Булочка

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Nicknames, buns, don't thank, you'll probably want some buns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: У Луффи очень странные вкусовые предпочтения.English version.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 9





	Булочка

— Эйс! — с криком и объятиями набросился на парня ураган из резиновых конечностей.

Эйс раздражённо фыркнул, но от сокрушительных объятий не отказался. Луффи часто ни с того, ни с сего набрасывался на него и обнимал. Иногда на него находили приступы непонятной нежности и помимо объятий он также лез и с нелепыми поцелуями — но Луффи это… _Луффи_ , и это было больше не поцелуем (не считая мнения самого Монки Д.), а коротким и быстрым лизанием щеки. Эйсу не то, чтобы не нравилось это, но слегка раздражало.

Он никогда не был тактильным человеком. Да что там, до появления Луффи в его жизни он даже обнимать себя никому не давал — исключением всегда был дерьмовый старик, но с этим старым чудаком попробуй поспорь, получишь концентрированные и болезненные кулаки-любви.

До появления Луффи в своей жизни он даже не проявлял ни к кому своей привязанности — даже к Сабо. Не то, чтобы он так легко и просто проявляет это сейчас, но… Эйс пока ничего не признал.

Но Луффи был достаточно тактильным ребёнком, который отчаянно нуждался в отдаче действий. И Сабо, в отличии от Эйса, не был против. Но Луффи было этого не достаточно. Поэтому Эйсу пришлось что-то предпринимать. Он не бросается с объятиями сам, но также и не сопротивляется им. Луффи, кажется, было достаточно и этого.

— Булочка с маком! — смеётся его младший брат.

Чуть поодаль стоит его другой брат, который, как видит Эйс, изо всех сил старается сдержать смех.

— Что?

— Эйс — булочка с маком! — говорит Луффи. Но затем он призадумывается, склоняет голову на бок и провозглашает вновь: — Но это не так вкусно, и Эйс заслуживает быть мясо-маковой булочкой!

— Чего?

Сабо разражается смехом.

— Эйсу не нравится? — спрашивает Луффи. — Я слышал от кого-то, что тех кого любишь зовут булочками с начинками, а как сказал Сабо, Эйс похож на мак, но булочка с маком не такая вкусная, как с мясом — а Эйс должен быть вкусным, поэтому Эйс мясо-маковая булочка!

Сабо согнулся пополам. Из его глаз хлынули слёзы и Эйс готов взорваться.

— Я не совсем понимаю что он имеет в ввиду, но, — всё ещё смеясь говорит его белокурый брат, — Луффи сейчас сказал, что очень сильно любит тебя.

— Да! — кивает младший мальчик.

Эйс покраснел и отвернулся.

— Что за чушь! — сердито говорит он, с румянцем на щеках. — Если я мясо-маковая б… булочка, то тогда какая булочка Сабо?

Сабо затих. Луффи задумался. Эйс ухмыльнулся.

— Я не знаю… — грустно произнес Луффи. — Эйс, а на что похож Сабо?

Улыбка Эйса приобрела кровожадный оттенок.

— Нет-нет, Эйс, ты не поступишь так жестоко! — воскликнул Сабо. — Я же твой бр… лучши… просто — нет, Эйс!

— Хм, — задумчиво тянет Портгас Д., не меняя выражения лица, — я, конечно, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в тонкостях кулинарии, но… ваниль?

Сабо стонет.

— О, тогда…

— Марципан, — произносит Эйс мгновение спустя, — булочка с марципаном.

— А? — моргает Сабо. — Марципан?

— Йош! — восклицает резиновый мальчик. — Марципаново-мясная булочка!

— Это вообще съедобно?

Спустя несколько минут Сабо задумывается и задаёт вопрос:

— А какая булочка Луффи?

— А? — склоняет голову Луффи. — А зачем мне быть булочкой?

— Но мы же тоже тебя очень любим, — отвечает Сабо, — да и если мы с Эйсом булочки, то и ты, соответственно, тоже булочка. Осталось только решить какая.

— Вот именно, — кивает Эйс.

Сабо и Эйс внимательно рассматривают Луффи. Мальчик в соломенной шляпе смущается от столь пристального внимания, но ничего не предпринимает. Луффи и самому интересно узнать, к какой булочке его припишут его братья.

— Корица? — спрашивает Эйс Сабо пару минут спустя.

— Почему корица?

— Он похож на булочку с корицей, нет?

— Да, — кивает Сабо.

— Ну вот, Луффи — булочка с корицей.

— Йош!

***

— Эй, Санджи, — зовёт повара Луффи.

— Чего?

— Ты можешь приготовить мясо-маковую и марципаново-мясные булочки?

— Я могу приготовить всё! — возмущается Санджи.

Да как его капитан вообще мог усомниться в его кулинарных способностях?

— Вот и отлично! — кивает Луффи. — Это мои любимые булочки. Я их очень люблю.

— Я приготовлю, — кивает повар. — Но что за странное сочетание?

Ответа так и нет, так как его капитан умчался куда-то на палубу. Санджи устало вздохнул. У него есть работа.

***

Когда их небольшую команду навестил старший брат Луффи, Санджи решил поинтересоваться, откуда у Луффи такие странные предпочтения в еде — если точнее, то именно в булочках. Потому что есть какие-либо другие булочки, кроме как своих любимых, он отказывался.

Услышав вопрос, Эйс замер, развернулся к Луффи и задал один-единственный вопрос:

— Ты же не серьёзно?.. — устало вздыхает Эйс.

— Ась?

— Я про булочки.

— А! — восклицает Луффи. — Ну конечно! Это мои любимые!

Эйс стонет.

Санджи не понимает о чём разговор, но видимо это как-то связано с детством его капитана. Санджи интересно и он хочет узнать в чём тут дело. Он продолжает наблюдать.

— Луффи…

— Я очень-очень люблю Эйса! — говорит Монки Д. — И Сабо тоже очень-очень люблю!

Эйс издает очень уж страдальческий стон. Выглядит так, как будто они обсуждали это уже много раз и каждый раз результат один. А ещё Портгас Д. покраснел? Это интригует.

— Да-да, знаю, — кивает Эйс, но это выглядит больше так, как будто он просто отмахивается. — Санджи, — обращается пират к блондину, — у вас случайно не найдётся булочек с корицей?

Где-то на фоне Санджи слышит звонкий смех своего капитана.


End file.
